El festival
by fruit993
Summary: En los exámenes Chuunin quería matarte. Cuando te rescaté de Tayuya me sorprendiste por lo buen estratega que eras y eres. Sentí lástima al verte tan mal en el hospital y comenzaste a gustarme, por no darte miedo a demostrar tus sentimientos. Cuando apareciste a rescatarme de la loca esa, en ese momento me enamoré de ti. Somos dos en uno. Espero que os guste y recibir reviews :)


-¿Que sucede Gaara?

-Temari, vas a realizar una misión.

-Perfecto. Ya me estaba cansando de estar siempre entre papeles. Necesito algo de acción. ¿Que es? ¿¡Que es!? -Estaba entusiasmada, al ser la embajadora de la arena, Gaara me asignaba los papeles y yo tenía que revisarlos para que no hubiera ninguna infracción. Uno tras otro...

-Vas a... ¿Como lo digo? La misión...

-¡Habla! -Ya teníamos la suficiente confianza como para poder darle un empujoncito, aunque sea un grito sin mas. Eso me gustaba. Al fin y al cabo, eramos hermanos.

-La misión... Es algo "PROBLEMÁTICA" -Recalcó la última palabra e hizo seña de comillas. Me miró a los ojos y asintió intentando hacer que hablara. Espera...-

-¿Has dicho problemática?

-S-Si... -Que Gaara me tuviera miedo no podía significar nada bueno-

-¿PRO-BLE-MÁ-TI-CA? -Recalqué cada sílaba, cada letra-

-Ahh... Si... -Parecía rendido-

-¿¡Me estas diciendo lo que creo que me estas diciendo!?

-No se que piensas, Temari...

-¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE VOY A TENER QUE SER LA GUIA DE ESE MALDITO VAGO?

-Vaya, si, has entendido perfectamente.

-Oh dios mio... -Me aguanté la cabeza con la mano y cerré los ojos intentando analizar la situación- Justo para el festival... ¿Que va a hacer aquí?

-La quinta necesita unos papeles que envió y quiere exclusivamente que los lleven en mano. Pero no me acordaba que esta el festival y estoy de vacaciones, con lo cual hasta que no pase Shikamaru no podrá irse.

-Entonces...

-Entonces, tendrás que ser su guía durante 6 días.

-El festival dura 5...

-Si, pero el día siguiente del festival es fiesta. Aparte, cuando tu vas a Konoha el siempre te guía.

-Pero Gaara... -Intenté hacer un puchero. Fue en vano...- Vamos...

-Es una orden. Aparte siempre te lo pasas bien con el. -Estaba insinuando cosas que no eran...-

-Me lo paso bien metiéndome con el. Eso es

-Ya claro, solo te lo pasas bien molestándolo y yo me lo paso bien sin dormir.

-¿Que insinúas?

-Nada.

-¿Y Kankuro?

-Fuera de misión, llega entrando la noche.

-Hmp... Bueno, dame los informes de la misión.

-Nara Shikamaru llegará por la tarde. Estate en la puerta. Ha venido mucha gente de fuera para el festival.

-Eso ya lo se, ¿quieres decir algo?

-Que no hay hostales.

-¿Y?

-¿Donde pretendes que duerma?

-Espera espera espera... Acabo de mudarme para que no me molestéis y ahora ¿Pretendes que meta a ese vago en mi casa? Dime que no Gaara...

-Tienes dos habitaciones, que mas te da... Aparte, el no te interesa. O eso es lo que dices...

O le dejaba mi casa al vago o le daba la razón a Gaara. Vaya problema...

Después de hablar con mi hermano fui hasta mi casa a poner un poco de orden y arreglar la habitación en la que se alojaría Shik-... Perdón. En la que se alojaría el vago. O acabábamos matándonos o acabábamos en la cama. ¿Pero en que estas pensando? Temari, para esos pensamientos sucios que tienes. Para. Ese llorón no es mas que un crío. Je, eso, un crio... Creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a buscarle...

Llegué a la puerta principal de la villa y a lo lejos divisé lo que era la silueta de ese vago, esa cabeza de piña no se puede confundir en ningún lugar. Tardó quince minutos en llegar desde que lo ví. No se tardan mas de cinco. Maldito vago.

-Te lo has tomado con calma...

-Acabo de llegar y ni un buenas tardes ni nada. Solo eso. -Su cara demostraba que no le interesaba una mierda lo que pensara... Maldito-

-Como quieras... Bienvenido a Suna. Sabes que el festival empieza esta noche ¿No?

-Si. Tsunade me envió un ave para decírmelo. Solo que me lo envió ayer. Y no me apetecía volver a Konoha para volver la semana que viene, con lo cual avisé al Kazekage. Por lo que veo eres mi guia.

-Si.

-Y tienes como misión hacer todo lo que a mi me plazca. ¿No es así?

Lo miré a la cara y estaba con su sonrisa de medio lado. Hijo de... Relájate.

-Si...

-Bien. Así me gusta. ¿Donde me alojo?

-En mi casa. No pienses nada raro. Tu tienes tu habitación y yo la mía.

-Pues vaya... Ya no es tan divertido.. -Lo escuché susurrar pero pude captar lo que decía. ¿Que pensaba? Me sonrojé por lo que había pensado antes.

Lo llevé hasta mi casa. De mientras íbamos hablando de las misiones e íbamos riendo. Cuando no se comportaba como un idiota era de lo mas encantador. Le mostré la casa entera y su habitación. Decidimos ir a ducharnos y vestirnos para el festival. Gaara, como gran samaritano había dejado un kimono para hombre en la entrada para Shikamaru. No me imagino a ese llorón con un kimono.

Entramos en los baños, cada baño estaba al lado de cada habitación y cada habitación estaba una al lado de la otra. Mientras me duchaba estaba pensando en lo que había conseguido escuchar de Shikamaru... _Pues vaya... Ya no es tan divertido... _¿Que cojones ha querido decir? Terminé de ducharme. Me rodeé con una toalla y salí del cuarto de baño. Cuando iba hacia mi habitación vi algo mucho mejor que un Shikamaru con kimono. Un Shikamaru mojado, con el pelo suelto y una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Tragué duro y pude ver que el hacia lo mismo y se sonrojaba. Me miré y yo estaba en las mismas...

-Esto... No quería que el kimono se estropeara...

-Y-yo tampoco...

-En media hora estate lista, se como sois las mujeres...

-Tranquilo. A ver quien acaba antes.

Nos echamos una mirada de las nuestras y nos encerramos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me costo mucho, pero decidí ponerme mi mejor kimono. Quería impresionar a ese vago. Me solté el pelo y me maquille un poco, simplemente un maquillaje natural. Cuando creía que había ganado el reto de quien acababa antes, Shikamaru tocó a la puerta.

-Oye problemática ¿Ya estas lista?

Me miré al espejo y estaba radiante. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Shikamaru apoyado con las manos en la cabeza, en la pared justo enfrente de mi habitación. El kimono que Gaara le había dejado le quedaba increíblemente bien, llevaba su coleta de siempre y su cara de cansancio de siempre. Pero esa imagen era algo que no me podría sacar fácilmente de la cabeza. El abrió los ojos y me miró. Noté como tragaba un poco y se sonrojaba levemente. Sonreí ante este acto. Empezamos a caminar sin ninguna dirección. La aldea estaba preciosa. La noche y las luces iluminando las calles, sin ninguna duda era mi parte favorita del año.

-¿Me llevas a cenar?

-¿No se supone que yo soy el invitado aquí?

-Yo elijo, tu pagas -Le guiñé un ojo y sonrió-

-Vale. Da igual lo que diga las mujeres siempre acabáis haciendo lo que queréis.

-Vaya... ¿Problemas con las mujeres? -Intenté sonar graciosa aunque no lo sintiera-

-No. Mi padre siempre me dice lo mismo. Y tiene razón. Dice que se casó con la mujer mas problemática del mundo, y que los Nara tenemos tendencia a hacerlo. Pero creo que tu eres mucho mas problemática que mi madre.

¿Que estaba queriendo decir? ¿Que si decide casarse con alguien será conmigo?

-Oye, yo no soy problemática... -Hinché los mofletes como una niña pequeña y comenzó a reír-

-Lo eres, la que mas -Me tocó la cabeza y me quedé sin habla ante este acto acompañado con su sonrisa y un leve sonrojo-

-Ahora que me doy cuenta... Eres mas alto que yo -Puse mi mano en mi cabeza y tuve que subir unos 10cm hacía arriba para poder llegar a la suya-

-Bueno, los hombres por tendencia somos mas altos que las mujeres cuando crecemos. En los exámenes chunnin eramos igual de altos ¿no?

-Si. Recuerdo que yo un poco mas que tu...

-Bueno, eres tres años mayor que yo, es normal, yo tenía 13 y tu 16.

-Si... Eras un bebé llorón de 13 años y mírate ahora... Un hombre llorón de 20.

Me miró intentando parecer que se había molestado por mi comentario y solté una risita. A veces podía ser adorable...

La cena fue tranquila. Hablamos de todo lo que habíamos hecho el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto. Consiguió ser Jounnin, aunque dijo que no le costó mucho. Me lo creí, ese vago sorprendía a cada misión que iba. Cuando íbamos por el postre solté una pregunta que habría dado lo que fuera por no hacerlo... En ese momento.

-¿Y como vas con las mujeres? Por muy problemáticas que digas que son, seguro que te gustan.

-Claro que me gustan las mujeres. Pero, en la hoja o van detrás de Sasuke o son unas estúpidas cabeza huecas que solo se preocupan por su aspecto y en hacer dietas. Como siempre digo, a mi me gustan las mujeres que tengan por donde coger. Una mujer como tu, por ejemplo. -Casi me atraganto con mi helado al escuchar aquello, me sonrojé y pensé un plan-

-¿Me estas llamando gorda? Si tengo por donde coger...

-Callate. Te hecho un piropo y aun así te molestas...

-Es solo que me ha sorprendido que me hagas un piropo. Solo eso.

-No solo soy el vago llorón. Tengo mas cosas...

-¿Como que?

-Pues que en algunos casos, no soy tan vago por ejemplo. Me esfuerzo mucho mas.

-¿Pensando?

-No. -Me guiñó el ojo y me sonrojé. Por mi mente pasaron millones de imagenes de nosotros dos, haciendo una sola cosa. Algo que no implicaba ropa de por medio. Basta Temari. No pierdas en su juego.

-Hmp... Ya claro... Eso me gustaría verlo. -Solté una risotada de superioridad y el acercó su cara a un palmo de la mía-

-Cuando quieras.

Me quedé estática. El se apartó y pidió la cuenta. Hicimos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Gracias a quien sea... Nos dirigimos a la feria. Parecía una niña pequeña. Arrastrando a Shikamaru a cada puesto que había. Me quedé embobada mirando un peluche de un ciervo, era precioso, pero solo lo ganabas disparando con escopetas. ¿Quien dispara con escopetas? Es una aldea ninja y la prueba es de escopetas y no de kunais... Si ya digo yo que esos puestecitos son para perder dinero y tiempo. Decidí ir a un puesto de bolitas de pulpo. Compré seis, tres para Shikamaru y tres para mi. Supongo que le gustaran...

-¿Y ese vago? Estaba detrás de mí...

Me giré y lo que vi me dejó sin habla. Era Shikamaru cargando con el peluche del ciervo y su cara de siempre... Como no.

-Toma. -Me dio el peluche y lo acepté encantada, pero sin que se notara-

-¿Y esto?

-Te he visto antes adorarlo con la mirada, y bueno como soy bueno disparando... ¿Por que no intentarlo? Aparte, me parece algo raro que te gusten los ciervos...

-¿Porque? Son unos animales preciosos. Tan libres y fuertes... -Vi como sonreía de medio lado- ¿Que pasa?

-No nada, solo que los ciervos son del clan Nara. Solo nos podemos acercar nosotros. Son bastante listos porque nos recuerdan, y si hay algún forastero lo espantan.

-Vaya. ¿Y eso de que eres bueno disparando?

-Cuando hay algún ciervo enfermo o herido son mas difíciles de coger, son unos quejicas. Entonces tenemos que disparar los tranquilizantes con las escopetas para que no les haga daño.

-Wow... No sabía eso del Clan Nara...

-No te acostarás sin saber nada nuevo -Sonrió como antes, y esta vez si que creía que me desmayaría-

-Por cierto Shikamaru... Gracias por el peluche.

-De nada mujer.

Nos quedamos callados mientras mirábamos los fuegos artificiales. Era un silencio cómodo. Los dos sonreíamos y de vez en cuando noté como me miraba de reojo. Tenía una sensación dentro de mí que no había tenido nunca. Cuando acabó los dos decidimos volver a casa, para el primer día de festival no había estado nada mal. Pensé que sería algo mas... Problemático. Sonreí al pensar en esa palabra...

Cuando llegamos a casa subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Nos paramos en las puertas y nos miramos.

-¿Vas a dormir con el peluche?

-¿Porque no?

-No por nada -Sonrió calidamente y me dio un beso en la frente- Buenas noches problemática. -Entro en su habitación y yo me quedé plantada en el pasillo sin poder creerme lo que había sucedido.

-Buenas noches bebé llorón- Susurré. No había sido un beso apasionado ni nada, pero simplemente con eso dormí toda la noche como una niña feliz. Abrazada al peluche que Shikamaru me había regalado. Puede ser que la misión que Gaara me había encargado no fuera tan mala después de todo.

Cuando el sol se puso en mi cara no pude hacer otra cosa que despertarme. Me preparé unos pantalones y una camiseta ancha para ir mas cómoda por la casa. Hasta que el vago no se levantara no sabía que haría ese día. Me fui directa a la ducha, necesitaba pensar en todos estos... ¿sentimientos? ¿se dice sentimientos? Bueno, lo que sea... Mejor salgo de la ducha y bajo a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando mas me acercaba a la cocina se apreciaba el olor de una sopa de queso de soja, también unas tostadas con mantequilla y...

-Bu-buenos días... -Estaba atónita. Shikamaru estaba ahí plantado preparándome el desayuno.

-Por fin despiertas bella durmiente. Espero que te guste el zumo de melocotón, la sopa de queso de soja y las tostadas con mantequilla. Las castañas las he comprado ahí al lado

-¿Como lo has sabido?

-¿El que?

-Que mi comida favorita es la sopa de queso de soja y las castañas...

-¿Si? -Me miró incrédulo, pero a la vez se le notaba que había pedido ayuda...-

-Gracias. -Me sonrojé un poco y el sonrió rascandose la nuca- Bueno, yo soy tu guía ¿Que quieres hacer hoy?

Nos sentamos a desayunar mientras hablábamos de las diferentes actividades que podríamos hacer en el día. Sus ideas eran quedarse viendo la tele, vaguear, vaguear un poco mas y jugar al go. La que mas me gustó, por no decir la única, era la última. Sabía que era un buen estratega, pero yo también lo soy... Aunque no bastó para que me diera una paliza.

-N-no.. no puede ser... -Mi cara mostraba angustia y ganas de matar a ese idiota-

-Ahh... Eres buena, pero te queda bastante para llegar a ganarme

-¿QUE HAS DICHO? -Shikamaru saltó de su asiento con mi grito-

-A ver... Soy considerado el mejor estratega de toda la guerra ninja después de mi padre. ¿Crees que si me hubieras ganado tendría el honor de seguir llevando ese título?

-Pues... no... no deberias... Pero aun así...

-Vamos a dejarlo... ya llevamos 5 partidas y te he ganado las 5 -Me mostró su sonrisa cálida de siempre. La que hacía que me sonrojara y apartara la vista de vergüenza- ¿Comemos?

-Vale, pero cocino yo.

Por muchas quejas, gritos y demás... Shikamaru acabó ayudándome a cocinar. Preparamos Ramen casero. Nada parecido al de restaurante, pero estaba bueno. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a Shikamaru y nos imaginaba desde fuera, parecíamos una pareja recién casada. Ese pensamiento me hizo enrojecer y no pasó desapercibido de Shikamaru...

-¿Mujer tienes fiebre?

-¿eh?

-Que si tienes fiebre...

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque no paras de ponerte roja... A ver -Me puso su mano en la frente y me puse mas roja que antes- No, caliente no estas... -Bueno... Eso habría que analizarlo bien...- Supongo que será por el calor de aquí.

-Si, aquí la temperatura cambia drásticamente. Puedes estar con un frío que te mueres a pasar a un calor insoportable. -Me excusé-

Comimos y decidimos ver la tele. Vaguear para Shikamaru. Nos sentamos en el sofá y pusimos una película que acababa de empezar. El pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me atrajo a el. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Bueno, no me quejo, en ningún momento me molestó el acto. Comentábamos lo mala que era la película. De esas típicas: Mujer que es fea y gorda en la adolescencia, esta enamorada del cachas, el cachas la envia a la mierda, ella llora y llora y desaparece, se encuentran a los 20 años después y el se enamora de ella porque se ha vuelto una hermosa mujer, ella hace lo posible por devolverle el rechazo del instituto pero acaban juntos.

-Bah, menuda pastelada...

-Creo que a alguien no le gustan las historias de amor... -Bostezó, tirando al suelo su argumento-

-Por tu cara veo que a ti tampoco, genio.

-No me acaban mucho las películas...

-Te gusta mas ver las nubes, jugar al go y pasear con tus ciervos.

-Pues si. Y a ti castrar hombres ¿no?

Su comentario me hizo gracia, se notaba que lo decía en broma.. -Si, y mi próxima víctima serás tu-

-Já. Antes de que puedas hacerlo te tengo en mis brazos.

-Demuéstralo -¿PERO QUE DICES?-

Me miró desafiante. Seguía con su brazo pasado por mi espalda, solo que ahora estábamos mirándonos de frente. Sonrió de lado y ese acto me puso nerviosa. ¿Que pretendía hacer?

-¿Vas a hace...

Me corto la palabra. Rozó sus labios con los míos rápidamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y yo automáticamente hice lo mismo. Nos quedamos un rato saboreando al otro. Shikamaru se apartó lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo, aunque yo tampoco quería que se apartara. Me miró y estaba algo sonrojado, solo que su sonrisa se había hecho mucho mas grande. Yo tenía la palabra vergüenza escrita en la frente.

-Vaya, pensaba que me darías un golpe o algo.

-... Idiota... -Susurré poniéndome mas roja si cabe-

-No querías, pero admite que te ha gustado -Me miro con una sonrisa de medio lado sin sacar el brazo de mi espalda.

-¿En que momento he dicho que no quisiera? -Me tape la boca con las dos manos intentando que esas palabras jamás salieran de ella. Me miró y sonrió-

-Problemática -Me volvió a dar un beso y se levantó del sofá dejándome desconcertada- Voy a la ducha. -Acto seguido me guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras. Tuve que estar un buen rato ahí sentada para calmarme y que las piernas dejaran de temblarme. Ese idiota... ¿Que pasaría esta noche?

Cuando mis piernas por fin respondieron a los llamados de mi cerebro decidí subir a ducharme para refrescarme un poco y analizar todo...

-¿Que ha sido eso de antes? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Porque me ha gustado tanto y quiero repetirlo?

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-¿Si?

-Problemática voy bajo a ver la tele. Tómese el tiempo que quiera señoría. -Esa ultima frase la había dicho con rintintin. Idiota...

-¡No tardo!

Me enjuagué bien el pelo, me sequé y me puse una camiseta larga. Todavía faltaban dos horas para que comenzaran a abrir las casetas.

Bajé y lo que me encontré me dejo sin habla y sin poder dar un paso hacía adelante. Shikamaru en calzoncillos, recostado en el sofá y durmiendo. Esa imagen era de todo un dios griego que había bajado al mundo de los humanos a joderme. Me acerqué a el para asegurarme de que dormía bien, y bueno, ya de paso... Verlo mejor. Me fijé en su torso bien formado, era un vago pero tenía un cuerpazo, todo hay que reconocerlo. Sin darme cuenta me acerqué mas a el y sin comerlo ni beberlo dos brazos me cogieron atralléndome hacia Shikamaru. Lo único que pude sacar de mi boca fue un grito y aparte un rubor que parecía que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

-No me mires así... -Su voz sonaba adormilada-

-¿Como te miro?

-Con ganas de comerme -Eso me desconcertó. Mi rubor subió 5 tonos de rojo e intenté apartarme pero me atrajo mas a el

-Estaba mirando si estabas dormido o no... -Intenté excusarme sin ningún arreglo-

-Claro... Llevo desde que has bajado despierto y lo único que has hecho ha sido mirar mi precioso cuerpo.

-No es verdad -Parecía una niña pequeña... Que idiota puedo llegar a ser a veces...-

-Si que lo es. Vamos, admítelo. Te mueres por mis huesos.

-No -Me atrajo mas a el y nuestras caras quedaron casi pegándose-

-Hazlo... -Su voz ronca me hacia desfallecer. Creo que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir...

-Si tu admites que te mueres por los mios. -Solté eso desafiante. ¿Como me las apañaria ahora?

-Lo admito. -Me miró fijamente y sonriendo. ¿Desde cuando no era un cobarde?- Es mas, me entran ganas de quedarme aquí toooda la noche. Pero, como tu no te mueres por mi... tendremos que dejarlo pasar. Bueno, vamos a vestirnos.

Intentó quitarme de encima dulcemente y levantarse, pero lo aprisioné mas aun y lo besé ferozmente. Cuando me aparté Shikamaru me miró fijamente, con la mirada llena de deseo.

-Vaya vaya...

-¿Que? ¿Ahora tienes lo que querías?

-No

-¿¡Como que no!? - ¿Que pretendia ese vago?

-Pues... que no me has dicho que te mueres por mis huesos. Y hasta que no lo digas no pienso hacer nada. -Se cruzó de brazos y me miró. Me quede en shock. Quería que me arrastrara.

-Uf... Hablas de mi, pero tu eres mas problemático que yo. Vale, Shikamaru, me muero por tus huesos y quiero quedarme tooda la noche aquí. Contigo. -Intenté sonar sexy pero sin pasarme. El sonrió y me tranquilizó bastante. Grave error.

-Solo te he dicho que me dijeras que te mueres por mis huesos no que te quieres quedar toda la noche aquí. Eres una ansiosa.

Me quedé en shock ante esas palabras. Me besó como antes cogiéndome por la nuca y acercándome a el aun mas, si es que era posible. Nos acomodó a los dos en el sofá, el encima de mi. No me gustaba estar por debajo de nadie, pero en este caso... ¡Que diablos! En este caso me estaba volviendo loca. No paraba de besarme y de acariciarme, al igual que hacia yo con el. Era algo increíble. Paramos para coger aire y nos miramos. Shikamaru me comía con la mirada, y no era algo que me desagradara. Teníamos las respiraciones agitadas y los dos estabamos sonrojados.

-Problemática, tenemos que arreglarnos para salir.

-¿Piensas dejarme en este estado? -Se quito de encima mio y me besó.

-Si Gaara y Kankuro no nos ven a ninguno de los dos en la feria, creo yo que no saldré vivo de esta, y si lo hago será sin mi preciado amigo.

-Tienes razón...

-Aparte...

-¿Em? -Agachó la cabeza, se acercó a mi y me cogió la cara dulcemente-

-...Quiero que sea especial. Ansiosa. -Me guiñó el ojo y subió a cambiarse, me quede en shock-

-¡No soy una ansiosa! Maldito Nara... -Me crucé de brazos y subí a cambiarme. Me las iba a pagar..-

Estuve como una hora arreglándome hasta que Shikamaru tocó a la puerta. El iba vestido con una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros ya que no tenia mas kimonos que ponerse, cuando salí este no pudo hacer otra cosa que babear detrás de mi. Iba con un kimono escotado, se podían apreciar bien mis pechos y era de los cortos por la rodilla.

-¿Vamos? -Lo único que Shikamaru pudo responderme fue con un sonido ya que las palabras no le salían de la boca-

Caminamos hasta la plaza principal. Ahí estaba Gaara con Matsuri y Kankuro con Yukata. Matsuri y Yukata se acercaron a mi y empezaron a susurrarme cosas como: Shikamaru esta increíble, No lo dejes escapar o la que mas me impactó...

-Y decías que tu novio no era de los listos...

-¿Que dices Matsuri? No es mi novio -Estaba roja y ellas lo notaron-

-Vamos Temi, no te pongas roja, lo miras con ojitos, y el a ti también. -Yukata me guiñó el ojo. Serán... Pude ver como Shikamaru hablaba con mis hermanos. Con Kankuro no había mucha relación, ya que este se pensaba cosas que no eran de Shikamaru. Sobreprotector es su segundo nombre. Gaara en cambio confiaba en el, le había puesto como Subcomandante del escuadrón de larga distancia, eso Gaara no lo hace con todos.

-Temari, nosotros nos vamos a tomar unas copas y ver el festival. Cuando terminéis de cenar buscarnos.

-Claro. No te preocupes Kankuro -Sonreí y las parejítas se fueron. Pude ver como Matsuri y Yukata hacían un corazón con las manos mientras sonreían. Empecé a reír nerviosa y cuando pude hablar le dije a Shikamaru de cenar. Lo llevé al restaurante de comida típica de Suna, es decir PICANTE.

-Problemática, no se como te puedes comer esto... -Casi estaba llorando y yo en cambio reía-

-¡Vamos no llores! Jajajaja ¿Quieres algo mas light?

-No, puedo comerlo bien... Creo. -Dijo mirando el trozo de carne que tenía en los palillos- Esto a Chouji le habría encantado. -Dijo con resentimiento- Seguro que cuando se lo cuente intenta traerme aquí para comer esto.

-Por cierto hablando de Chouji... ¿Como esta?

-Bien, ha empezado una relación con Ino.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que la Yamanaka le gustaría alguien como tu...

-Bah, le gustaba Sasuke o eso decía ella. Pero en el momento que Sasuke entró en la carcel se interesó por Chouji. Aparte, ella a mi no me interesa como algo mas que amiga.

-¿Y los demás? Hace tiempo que no los veo... Gaara solo me manda a misiones raras y sin nada de acción -Suspiré y vi como Shikamaru sonreía-

-Pues bien... Tsunade ya esta haciendo los preparativos para nombrar a Naruto como el sexto Hokage. Ah y también a comenzado una relación con Sakura.

-Pobre Hinata...-Amar a un hombre y que se vaya con la tia que ha pasado de su culo durante toda su adolescencia-

-No te creas, ahora esta con Kiba. -Me sorprendí ante esa declaración- Tenten ahora esta con Rock Lee. Y bueno, los demás acechando a las chuunin nuevas -Soltó una risotada-

-Vaya, por lo que veo en Konoha os va bien.

-Si. Aunque bueno... El consejo del clan Nara esta hablando de que si tengo 20 años y ya tendría que haber estado casado dos años. Que me tengo que casar pronto ya que soy el único heredero del clan y bla bla bla...

-Es problemático ¿no? -Sonreí y me devolvió el acto-

-Bastante, esos viejos no tienen mas vida que joderme a mi... -Suspiró- Si me caso quiero que sea por amor y no por una estúpida ley del clan de que con 18 tendría que estar casado y dando herederos para sucederme en el clan. Ah... Que problemático...

-Bueno, un genio como tu no creo que lo tenga dificil para encontrar mujer ¿no?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, se acercó y depositó un beso en mis labios. En el restaurante donde estabamos cenando. DELANTE DE MEDIO SUNA.

-¿Que haces? -Intenté susurrar pero mi tono de voz y mi sonrojo me lo impedian-

-Me apetecia. Pues si, es algo dificil encontrar una mujer, mas cuando hay una que no para de merodearme por la cabeza haciendo inútiles mis intentos de conocer a mujeres.

Me quedé mirándolo intentado averiguar que estaba pensando, pero, nada. Simplemente me dispuse a preguntar.

-¿Y quien es? Si se puede saber claro...

-Una mujer muy problemática, incluso mas que mi madre diría yo... Veamos, es rápida como el viento, tiene unos ojos increíbles, tiene el pelo recogido con cuatro coletas y bueno es hermana de un kage. ¿Suficiente información?

Su discurso me había dejado en shock, ¿Estaba diciendo que pensaba siempre en mi?

-No... creo que no tengo suficiente... ¿Me darías otra pista? -Intenté bromear y el solo sonrió como me hacia a mi siempre y puso el dinero en la mesa, me cogió de la mano y me levantó.

-¿Donde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa.

Me callé por una vez en mi vida y lo seguí. La gente nos miraba, todavía me tenia cogida la mano. Ví como me llevaba a mi casa. ¿Que pretendía? Me metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves. Abrió la puerta y en cuanto cerró tras de si me besó desenfrenadamente. Pensaba que me iba a desmayar del subidón que me había dado pero lo único que hice fue cogerlo de la nuca y acercarlo mas a mi, el me cogió estilo recién casados y me subió a su habitación. Nos paramos en la puerta y lo besé otra vez.

-Oye, y si Gaara y Kankuro no nos ven... ¿Que van a pensar?-Devolviéndole las palabras de esta tarde-

-Ahora mismo no están pensando con sus cabezas de arriba. Te lo puedo asegurar

-Shikamaru son mis hermanos pequeños...

-¿Y?

-¿Como que Y?

-¿Vamos a discutir que estan haciendo ahora mismo tus hermanitos o vas a besarme de una vez?

-Pero yo solo digo que -Me besó callándome-

Abrió su habitación y estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas y unas cuantas velas apagadas. Me dejó en la puerta y comenzó a encenderlas. Se acercó a mi y volvió a besarme, esta vez dulcemente y pausadamente. ¿Estaba soñando? No, esto es mas que real. Lo cogí del cuello y lo guié hacia su cama, lo tiré y sonreí con picardía. El sonrió y se apoyó en sus codos. Me senté encima de el, estábamos en el borde de la cama besándonos como si no hubiera mañana. Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por ese vago llorón, pero la realidad es... poco a poco me fue enamorando, solo que no quería aceptarlo. Cuando me ganó en los exámenes Chuunin. Siempre se levantaba temprano cuando me iba de la aldea para acompañarme hasta la puerta. Cuando nos ayudamos mutuamente, todo el mundo decía que hacíamos un buen equipo, y no me di cuenta hasta que llegamos a la guerra. Cuando estuvimos separados lo pasé bastante mal preguntándome todos los días si le había ocurrido algo hasta que lo ví llegar, junto a mi. La gente ya sabía que lo quería, por ello el comentario de Matsuri y Yukata, me enfadé bastante pero solo el comentario de: Temari ya tiene novio y es de los listos. Me hizo mucha gracia pero debía esconderlo. ¿Después de todo eso me doy cuenta ahora que he estado enamorada siempre de Shikamaru? ¿Y que sentía el? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de mi? Paré el beso...

-Shikamaru- Lo miré a los ojos y estaba confundido

-¿Que ocurre?

-Bueno, como lo pregunto... ¿Que sientes por mi?

Aparté la vista de sus ojos, no quería que me viera llorando si decía cualquier cosa que no me gustara. Pero note su mano posándose dulcemente en mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara. Estaba sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Me cogió de la cabeza y me posicionó en su pecho, justo donde esta su corazón.

-Esto es lo que siento por ti. Esto es lo que causas en mi, Temari. Un descontrol de querer besarte a todas horas, pero no poder por lo que tu pienses de mi o lo que la gente pueda pensar de que estés con un hombre mas joven. Me gustaste en los exámenes Chuunin. Me encantaste cuando me rescataste de Tayuya y te quedaste conmigo en el hospital. Me encantaste mas cuando te rescaté. Me enamoraste cuando me dijiste que somos dos en uno y me sonreíste de esa manera que solo lo haces conmigo y con nadie mas. Y comencé a amarte cuando hice de tu guía y pasábamos prácticamente todos los días juntos en tu estadía en Konoha. Cuando me insultabas para ocultar que te había gustado algún comentario. Me encantas tu. -

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que toda esa parrafada saliera de la boca de Shikamaru. Estaba sonrojado y mirándome mientras sentía su corazón acelerado. Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, sonreí y comencé a llorar a la vez.

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿He dicho algo que no te haya gustado?

-No idiota. Estoy feliz. Eres un completo gilipollas -Sonreí y lo besé-

-Me tomaré el idiota como cariño y el que soy un completo gilipollas como eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo -Se reía de mi comentario pero no me importaba, había acertado en todo-

-Puedo decir palabras bonitas- Ahora parecía una niña pequeña haciendo pucheritos.

-¿A si? -Me besó- Demuéstralo -Volvió a besarme- Es mas, tu no me has dicho que sientes por mi-

-¿Es la noche de las declaraciones? -Lo besé-

-Si- Me devolvió el beso.

-Pues... Voy a hacerlo como tu... En los exámenes Chuunin quería matarte por ridiculizarme. -Soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario y le sonreí- Cuando te rescaté de Tayuya me sorprendiste por lo buen estratega que eras y eres. Sentí lástima al verte tan mal en el hospital y comenzaste a gustarme, solo por no darte miedo a demostrar tus sentimientos. Cuando apareciste a rescatarme en ese momento me enamoré de ti, y por eso te dije que eramos dos en uno, aparte para poner celosa a Ino.

-Lo conseguiste -Me sonrió y me besó-

-Perfecto- Sonreí triunfante- Te sonrío de esa manera solo a ti, porque eres el único al que me sale darle esa sonrisa. Me enamoré de ti cuando te levantaste a las seis de la mañana para acompañarme a la entrada y despedirte de mi, eso estoy segura que no lo haces con todas, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas.

-Y... bueno, cuando Gaara daba alguna misión para Konoha siempre me ofrecía voluntaria para verte.. -Agaché la cabeza por vergüenza-

-Que tonta eres -Soltó otra carcajada, me levantó el mentón y continuamos con nuestro baile de lengüas.

Seguíamos sentados y yo encima de el. Cogí su goma de pelo y le solté la coleta. Desde que lo ví saliendo de la ducha con el pelo suelto tenía ganas de volver a verlo así, pero en este caso quería verlo también sin ninguna toalla de por medio. El hizo el mismo acto que yo. Me quito las cuatro coletas y me revolvió el pelo en medio del beso. Sonreí por su acto, era perfecto. Comenzó a deshacer el nudo de mi cinturón, el cual lo lanzó lejos. Comenzó a bajar el kimono por mis hombros y mientras iba dándome besos por la piel descubierta. Yo lo tenía cogido del pelo, era dulce pero excitante. Dejó caer mi kimono al suelo y me miró a los ojos. Los dos estábamos con la mirada llena de deseo y sonrojados. Yo le quité la camisa que llevaba puesta. Su cuerpo, bajo la luz de las velas y de la luna que se veía desde la ventana, era perfecto. Fui hacia su pantalón con mis manos y le desabroché la cremallera. El me levantó por las caderas y se quitó el pantalón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me reí ante la rapidez que acababa de demostrar. Pero noté a su amigo bien animado. Perfecto. Comenzó a besarme por el cuello y me quitó el sujetador, no sin antes intentarlo un par de veces. Cuando comenzó a besarme los pechos creí estar en el cielo. Lo único que pude hacer fue gemir y cogerlo del pelo para atraérmelo mas hacia mi. Me levantó y me tumbó en la cama boca arriba, me daba besos por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mis braguitas. Miré hacia abajo y el sonrió. Mordió el elástico de las bragas y comenzó a bajarlas. Cuando las quitó volvió a subir dándome besos por dentro de los muslos. Yo no paraba de suspirar y gemir ante estos actos. Estaba volviéndome loca, sentía vergüenza, pero, me estaba volviendo loca. Volvió a besarme en la boca y comenzó a darme besos cortos en las mejillas yo no paraba de reír ante este acto tan encantador. Lo cogí de la cara y seguí besándolo. Cuando se descuidó rodé y me puse encima. Dí el siguiente paso y le quité los boxers. Posicioné mi mano estimulando su cosa, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dio un leve suspiro.

-Te-ma-ri... Para.

-¿No te gusta? -Mi voz ahora era sensual y sexy. O bueno, lo mas que podía...

-Y no hables así. -Al no contestarme subí la velocidad- ¿Quieres que acabe ya? Joder Temari...

Me cogió de la mano y la quitó, me puso otra vez bajo de el.

-Eres muy problemática...

-Te gusta. -Seguía hablando con la voz sensual-

-Muchísimo. Pero vamos a disfrutar los dos, por favor.

-Yo estaba disfrutando -Puse un puchero y el sonrió-

Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez mas desesperádamente, nos tocábamos por cada rincón del cuerpo como si quisiéramos recordar cada parte del otro. Comenzamos a estimularnos mutuamente y no parábamos de gemir y llamarnos el uno al otro.

-Shika... Hazlo ya por favor...

-A sus ordenes.

Casi no podíamos hablar de la excitación que llevábamos encima. Quitó su mano de mi intimidad y me quito la mia de la suya, se preparó para penetrarme.

-¿Es tu primera vez?

-Si.

-¿Y la tuya?

-Si.

-No decías que no eras tan vago para cosas mas privadas...

-Era por fardar, mujer. -Me besó-

-Mmm mejor

Me besó otra vez y comenzó a penetrarme poco a poco hasta llegar al tope. Paró y me besó mas profundamente. Cuando comencé a gemir y a relajarme entró del todo. Volvió a parar y me besó otra vez. Cuando me sentí preparada me moví un poco torpemente. El siguió mis movimientos lentamente. Poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer y yo no podía esconderlo. Gritaba el nombre de Shikamaru, gemía y me faltaba la respiración. Shikamaru no se quedaba atrás gemía y gritaba mi nombre entre estocada y estocada. Siguió subiendo el ritmo del vaivén hasta una velocidad increíble. Ya no me salían las palabras, arqueé la espalda y llegué al climax con un grito. Shikamaru también llegó, después. Se recostó encima mío sin salir todavía de mi, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y poco a poco volvían a la normalidad.

Shikamaru me besó en los labios dulcemente y yo le correspondí.

-¿Con lo cual era esto a lo que te referías a "especial? Velas, pétalos y la luz de la luna por la ventana. Por eso has tardado tanto...

-Problemática... ¿Te ha gustado o no? -Me miró a la cara y yo le respondí con mi sonrisa para el-

-Me ha encantado llorón. -Le besé otra vez-

Salió de mi y se recostó a mi lado, nos tapó a ambos con la sábana y se abrazó a mi. Yo descansé apoyada en su pecho desnudo. Sin lugar a dudas la mejor noche de mi vida.

Por la mañana los rayos de sol invadieron la habitación, me molesté un poco pero cuando noté besos por mi espalda me relajé. Abrí los ojos y me giré a verlo. Ahí estaba con la sábana tapándole su entrepierna y con un brazo abrazándome. Me estaba sonriendo y yo le devolví el gesto a modo de buenos días.

-Vaya vago, me sorprendes. Primero lo de anoche y ahora te despiertas antes que yo. -Dije a tono de burla-

-Mendokusei. Encima que te despierto con besos.

-¡No te enfades! Si me ha encantado... -Me sonrojé y mire hacía abajo. Todavía no me acostumbraba a decir mis sentimientos-

-Bueno, y hoy que hacemos... Yo te diría de quedarnos aquí todo el día hasta que tengamos que ir a cenar a la feria-

-Y luego la ansiosa soy yo -Le saqué la lengua y el se dispuso a salir de la cama. ¡Ni loca lo dejaba irse! Lo cogí de la mano y lo empujé contra la cama poniéndome yo encima de el- ¿Donde te crees que vas?

-A ducharme.

-Las duchas son para después del ejercicio. ¿O acaso no lo sabías?

Me sonrió con malicia y lo ataqué besándolo. Ya estábamos desnudos, con lo cual teníamos un trabajo menos que hacer. Nos tocábamos como la noche anterior, solo que ahora parecíamos mas expertos y sin ninguna duda, ya sabíamos mas o menos las cosas que le gustaba al otro, y sabíamos por donde tocar. Cuando lo noté bastante excitado y yo ya no podía mas me autopenetré. Shikamaru soltó un gemido y yo grité. No sabía muy bien como moverme ahí arriba pero por lo que parecía, lo que estaba haciendo a Shikamaru le encantaba. Tenerlo a mi merced para hacer lo que yo quisiera, me excitaba aún mas, si es posible... Shikamaru me cogió de las nalgas y apretó. Yo en cambio lo cogí del pelo y lo atraje a mi para besarlo. Ahora podía ver mejor el cuerpo escultural de Shikamaru con la luz del sol. Lo que dije, todo un puñetero dios griego.

-Shikamaru... Ya llego -No se como pude llegar a articular las palabras y como Shikamaru me entendió en medio de gemidos y suspiros-

-Joder Temari, y yo...

Me cogió mas fuerte de las nalgas y ahora el ponía el ritmo aún estando debajo de mi. Subió la velocidad increíble. En menos de dos segundos yo ya estaba gimiendo y gritando por haber llegado al orgasmo y Shikamaru igual.

Me recosté sobre el y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Recuérdame que te deje ponerte arriba. -Emitió con tono de gracia-

-¿Que pasa no quieres hacer mucho ejercicio? -Me miró y sonreí-

-¿Quieres que lo diga?

-Claro

-Pues que me encantas como te mueves ahí arriba. Como me cabal- Le tapé la boca con un beso-

-Ya es suficiente- Estaba muy sonrojada y el se rió ante mi acto de niña pequeña-

-Tu lo has querido. ¿Vamos a la ducha?

-¿Los dos?

-Claro. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda?

-Un poco...

-Temari... -Me miró el cuerpo y yo miré hacia donde el lo hacía. Esa excusa no me serviría..-

-Pero seguro que me violas- Le saqué la lengua y le guiñe el ojo-

-Bueno, vamos a ver quien viola a quien...-

Sin comerlo ni beberlo sonó el timbre. Ambos dimos un respingo. Menos mal que no le he dado a nadie las llaves de mi casa.

-Voy a vestirme corriendo. Vístete con tu pijama-

-A sus órdenes.

Me vestí en menos que cae un rayo y bajé. El timbre no paraba de sonar.

-¡YA VOY! -Cuando abrí me encontré a mis dos hermanos. Genial...-

-¿Donde os metisteis anoche? -Kankuro siempre tan directo..-

Intenté encubrírme- Lo mismo puedo decir de vosotros. Os estuvimos buscando por toda la feria y no estabais. -Los regañé. Espero que el plan funcione-

-Pues... -Gaara estaba sonrojado y cuando mire a Kankuro aprecié su cara de pervertido-

-No me digáis que os fuisteis con Matsuri y Yukata a casa – Intenté sonar sorprendida, aunque en cierta parte lo estaba. El vago había acertado-

-Si... -Los dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados- No ha colado...

-Y encima tenéis el valor de venir aquí a tirarme en cara que donde me metí anoche... Terminamos de cenar tarde y fuimos a buscaros. Como no os encontrábamos nos fuimos para casa. A todo esto...¿A que habéis venido?

-Gaara tiene la estúpida idea de invitaros a comer a la torre.

-¡Me encantaría!

-Vale, díselo al vago que tienes como novio.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO! -Se fueron sin poder ver sus caras y cerré la puerta- Uf... menos mal.

-Bueno... de eso quería yo hablar. -Shikamaru estaba sentado abajo en las escaleras sujetándose la cabeza con sus dos manos. -¿Que somos?

-No lo se... Nunca he sido buena para estas cosas... Yo te quiero, tu me quieres, parecemos una pareja cuando estamos en casa. La gente ya se piensa cosas aun sin saber nada...

-Temari... -Se acercó a mi y me cogió de la cintura- ¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

Me sonrojé -¡Si que quiero vago llorón! -Lo abracé y le di un beso. Quien lo diría.. hace menos de tres días nos matábamos y ahora aquí estábamos-

-Entonces vamos a comer a casa de tus hermanos.

-Sep.

-Pues se lo dices tu.

-¡JA! NI LOCA.

-Pues ya me dirás como lo hacemos, si ninguno de los dos se lo va a decir...

-Ya pensaremos algo.

-Hablando de eso. Debería darme una ducha... -Me miró y me cogió como la noche anterior para subirnos al baño. Mas que ducharnos creo que haríamos otras cosas...

Después del ejercicio en la ducha, nos vestimos y fuimos directamente a casa de mis hermanos, es decir, la torre del Kazekage. Habíamos pactado que actuaríamos con normalidad antes de decírselo a mis hermanos. Estábamos algo nerviosos, pero que sea lo que tenga que ser...

Cuando entramos al comedor vimos que también estaban Matsuri y Yukata algo sonrojadas. A otro lado mis dos hermanos.

-Sentaos. Queremos contaros algo... -Era la primera vez que veía a Kankuro nervioso...- Bueno, como pudisteis ver, Matsuri y Yukata pasan bastante tiempo con nosotros. Y esta mañana pues Temari ha descubierto algo, y no queremos seguir escondiéndolo... Estoy saliendo con Yukata.

-Y yo con Matsuri.

Shikamaru y yo nos quedamos perplejos. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Nosotros también tenemos que decir algo. -Miré a Shikamaru.. ¿Que pretendía?- Tenemos una relación seria.

Volví a mirarlo y poco a poco puse la vista en mis hermanos y mis cuñadas. Mis hermanos estaban con los ojos como platos y mis cuñadas...

-¡QUE ROMÁNTICO! Un amor entre dos aldeas... Y dos personas tan distintas...

-¡Lo que me extraña es que no estuvierais antes!

Shikamaru se sentó en el sofá y suspiró. Había cantado victoria demasiado pronto...

-¡TE MATO! ¿COMO TE ATREVES? ¡Y CON MI HERMANA!

-¡Kankuro! ¡Siéntate antes de que yo lo haga! Es tu hermana mayor, la que tendría que cabrearse es ella. Alégrate de que no ha acabado con cualquier subnormal de la aldea. Shikamaru es reconocido por todos los países como un buen Shinobi.

-Pero Yukata... Cariño.

-Cállate o lo haré yo...

La dulce Yukata tenía un lado oscuro. Me gustaba, así tendría controlado a Kankuro. Ella me miró sonriendo y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Gaara... ¿No estarás de acuerdo con la loca de mi novia no?

-Si. Lo estoy.

Shikamaru y yo casi nos caemos del sofá ante la declaración de mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Que dices? ¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos?

-Kankuro, no te alteres. Como bien ha dicho Yukata, Shikamaru es reconocido por todos los países como un gran Shinobi. El mejor estratega de todos, líder de los Jounins de la aldea de la Hoja, capitán de la división de inteligencia. Y aparte mi subcomandante. Os doy mi bendición.

Yo comencé a llorar como una loca y abracé a Shikamaru. Luego fui corriendo y abracé a mi hermano pequeño. Kankuro solo recibió una mirada de: Podrías ser igual que el.

-Hmp... Yo también os doy mi bendición. -Kankuro estaba derrotado-

La comida fue con normalidad. Gaara preguntando como iba todo por Konoha y Shikamaru contándole que pronto Naruto se convertiría en el sexto Hokage y todos los amoríos de por allí. Cuando terminamos el postre Kankuro retó a Shikamaru a una partida de Go. Gaara se puso en medio mirando la partida de esos dos idiotas, y yo me quedé con mis nuevas cuñadas.

-Bueeeeno... Con que no era tu novio eh

-Yukata... Pasó todo anoche

-Pero vamos, el amor no sale de la noche a la mañana

-Lo se lo se.

-Y por cierto.. ¿Que paso anoche Temari? -Las dos me miraban con miradas pícaras-

-Puedo preguntar lo mismo de ustedes dos -Me crucé de brazos y las ví como se sonrojaban- Vamos no os sonrojéis es algo normal. Jajajaja

Shikamaru ganó a mis dos hermanos incontables veces al Go. Era de esperar... Al final de todo acabamos cenando en la casa de mis hermanos. Kankuro sacó una botella de Sake para todos. Las tres chicas acabamos bastante perjudicadas...

-Uf, creo que voy a llevar a Temari a casa...

-Si, será lo mejor...

-A ver que le haces a mi hermana, Nara.

-Nada que ella no quiera. Aparte mírala. Parece una cría de jirafa aprendiendo a andar...

Noté como Shikamaru me pasaba el brazo por la cintura y me llevaba para casa. Yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Era tan cálido...

-Shika... Vamos a hacerlo aquí...

-Temari, estamos en medio de la calle...

-¿Y que? ¿No quieres este cuerpo? -La única excusa que tengo es que iba borracha...-

-Lo quiero pero no aquí. Espera cuando lleguemos a casa.

Comencé a darle besos y mordiscos por el cuello. El se estaba excitando, lo notaba. Llegamos a casa y comenzó a besarme. Eso era lo que quería el Shikamaru lleno de amor y pasión. Subimos las escaleras y entramos en mi habitación. El único problema... En cuanto toqué la cama me quedé dormida.

-Mendokusei...

Cuando desperté me dolía horrores la cabeza. Estaba con el pijama en mi cama y tapada, a mi lado y abrazándome por detrás estaba Shikamaru profundamente dormido...

-Seguro que le di problemas... Le haré el desayuno y se lo compensare.

Salí de la cama poco a poco para no despertarlo. Fui directa a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno. Un poco de arroz y unos huevos revueltos. Espero que le guste.

-Mmm ¿Que haces?

-Vaya, ya te has despertado vago. Te estoy haciendo el desayuno. -Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso. Todavia se me quedaba la cara de idiota cada vez que me besaba-

-¿No tienes nada de resaca?

-Un poco... ¿Te molesté mucho?

-Bueno... Cargué contigo hasta casa, me incitaste a practicar sexo en medio de la calle, cuando llegamos comenzamos a calentarnos y cuando te acostaste en la cama te dormiste y me dejaste con la calentura en el cuerpo. Así que no, no me molestaste mucho.

-¿Hice eso? -Como me cambia el sake...-

-Si. Pero tranquila, estoy seguro que me recompensarás. -Me guiñó el ojo y se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca-

-Me sorprendió bastante que Gaara se lo tomara tan bien -Intentando cambiar de tema..-

-Si. Pero bueno, el esta con Matsuri y tu ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para tomar tus propias decisiones.

Pasamos la mañana tranquilamente sentados en el sofá y viendo la tele. Después de comer hicimos la siesta en mi habitación. Habíamos quedado que a partir de ahora dormiríamos en mi habitación para no tener que deshacer todas las camas. El día y la noche pasó normal. Estuvimos con mis hermanos toda la tarde y toda la noche. Volvimos a casa bastante tarde. Nos acostamos abrazados y nos dormimos enseguida.

Al despertar hicimos el desayuno entre los dos como una pareja de recién casados. Me resultaba gracioso estar así con Shikamaru.

-Hoy es el último día del festival...-Shikamaru me sacó de mi sueño-

-Si... -Agaché la cabeza- ¿Te vas mañana no?

-Si... Por la mañana firmaré los papeles con el Kazekage y después de comer partiré hacia Konoha.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir con furia. Agaché mas la cabeza para que no me viera, pero mis sollozos se escuchaban.

-Temari... -Me abrazó y yo lo único que pude hacer fue llorar mas-

-¿Cuando vas a volver?

-No lo se... La Hokage me tiene bien cogido de los huevos.

-Pues no te vayas.

-Temari no puedo... Por favor deja de llorar. Vamos a pasar este día bien. -Me sonrió y yo le respondí como pude-

Comenzamos a besarnos dulcemente. Me levantó y me sentó en la repisa de la cocina. Nos tocábamos con ganas pero no bruscamente. Me quitó la ropa como si fuera a romperme y yo se la quité a el poco a poco. Saboreándonos como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciéramos. Comenzamos con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Gemidos, suspiros, gritos, risas y sobretodo, muchísimos te quiero. Era la primera vez que lo hacíamos despacio, como si no quisiéramos separarnos el uno del otro, aunque a decir verdad, no queríamos. Terminamos con un te quiero mutuo y muchísimos besos cortos en los labios.

-Es tu último día aquí. Con lo cual, no voy a dejarte salir de esta casa hasta que no se haga de noche.

-Me gusta tu idea. -Me sonrió-

El día pasó, seguro que adelgacé 10 kilos con todo el ejercicio que hice. Shikamaru era maravilloso. Salímos aquella noche por la feria. Los dos con kimono y cogidos de la mano. La gente de Suna me miraba pero me daba igual. Era el último día que podría disfrutar de tener a Shikamaru así hasta vete a saber cuando y lo iba a disfrutar como que me llamo Temari. Nos juntamos con mis hermanos y mis cuñadas. Bebimos, bailamos y reímos. Fue una noche espectacular. Antes de llegar a casa nos sentamos en un banco y vimos como amanecía.

-No te vayas por favor... -Comencé a llorar otra vez-

-Temari... Yo no puedo...-Me dio un beso pero lo corté. Me fuí de allí y comencé a correr mientras lloraba.-

-No puedo.. No puedo...

Sin darme cuenta acabé en el cementerio, justo en frente de la tumba de mi madre. Me senté ahí a pensar. Las horas pasaron y yo seguía ahí. -No puedo obligarlo a quedarse aquí, el tiene un futuro como líder de su clan y jefe de los Jounnin... Miré la hora y ya eran las dos y media de la tarde. Shikamaru partiría hacia Konoha dentro de nada... Debo ir a despedirme. Sería lo normal... ¿No? Me levanté, pero las piernas me fallaron.

-Vamos Temari... -Me auto-anime-

Corrí hasta la puerta principal de Suna. Cuando estaba por llegar divisé a Gaara, Kankuro y Shikamaru. Mis hermanos le dieron la mano a Shikamaru a modo de despedida y este se fue. Primero a paso lento pero después comenzó a correr. Comencé a correr lo mas rápido que pude, pero cuando llegué a la puerta...

-¡Shikamaru! -Grité con mi último aliento-

-Has llegado tarde hermana... -Kankuro me miraba- Estaba bastante afectado... Nos dijo que te fuiste corriendo por la mañana y ni si quiera fuiste al piso.

-Yo.. - Comencé a llorar-

-Mira, puedes quedarte aquí llorando...

-O puedes sacar la fuerza sobrehumana que tienes para correr y alcanzarlo antes de que sea muy tarde- Gaara por fin hablaba-

Los miré a ambos y eché a correr. A lo lejós vi a Shikamaru caminando con desgana-

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Vago! -Seguía corriendo hasta donde el estaba- ¡Shikamaruuuu!

Con este último grito el se giró y paró en seco.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-¡No perderte! -Me lancé a sus brazos como una niña pequeña-

-Pero... Te largaste...

-Estaba insegura, pensaba que si te ibas te perdería... Pero se que no va a ser así. Te amo Shikamaru. Mi vago llorón -Sonreí como a el le gustaba y me dio un beso-

-Pues quítate las inseguridades de encima, porque yo también te amo problemática- Sonreí y se puso sobre una rodilla y cogiéndome de la mano. Me quedé estática- Sabaku no Temari...-Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y me puso el contenido en el dedo- ¿Me daría el gusto de casarse conmigo?

-¿Que es esto Shikamaru? -Mi sonrisa de adolescente enamorada no se iba de mi cara y unas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar-

-Una petición. Vente a Konoha como embajadora de la Arena y conviértete en mi esposa.

-¿Pero no decías que era muy problemático casarse?

-Si, pero si es contigo se que será jodidamente problemático, pero, no puedo quitarme estos sentimientos ni a palos. ¿Que me dices?

-¡QUE SI! VAGO ESTÚPIDO -Lo abracé y besé con frenesí-

Fuimos de camino a Konoha. Ya le enviaría un pájaro a Gaara para avisarle que me enviara todas mis cosas.


End file.
